


How long has it been?

by Madame_Tethras



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Nudity, One Shot, Prompt Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tethras/pseuds/Madame_Tethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lailo finds herself in the Arishok's tent after a little run in on the Wounded Coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long has it been?

**Author's Note:**

> This I my very first fanfic ever. I'm a bit nervous to post it! Any advice is more than welcome as I'm new to this. Using a tumblr prompt and pairings of my OC with established characters I'll hopefully end up with 19 of these. Fingers crossed I can stick with it. 
> 
> Prompt: "How long has it been?"
> 
> It's a one shot and it kinda feels like you're coming into the middle of a story but hopefully it won't bother too many. This is my original character Lailoken. She's a tiny mixed breed from Rivain. Her mother was human/elf and her father was kossith. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!  
> Again advice is very welcome.

Lailo could feel the warm pelts that covered her battered little body as she woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw a single lantern hanging from the apex of a massive tent. When she shifted a little she heard a slight grunt from her left, across the tent. Her body went ridged with fear and she felt a dull pain in her right shoulder. The last thing she remembered was encountering the Arishok and a small party of Karasaad while wandering the Wounded Coast. Without realizing who she was at first one of the soldiers pegged her in the shoulder with a spear. She must've passed out after that. Deciding she was too curious about the source of the grunt she rolled over. 

Not realizing her blood soaked clothes had been removed Lailo sat bolt upright. Wide eyed she took in the sight of a relaxed Arishok out of his armor. He was slouched in a big chair reading what she assumed were reports of some sort. His eyes flicked up to look at her briefly before returning to the stack of papers. But almost immediately his eyes moved back to her and settled shamelessly on her exposed chest. When she noticed where he was looking she had two conflicting impulses. Does she hide and feign decency or does she shove her better judgement aside and enjoy the attention? By the time she d settled on confidence, his attentions had returned to his paperwork. 

For a while she sat propped up on her arm watching him go through the plethora of leaflets curiously. She noticed that every so often his eyes would wander back to her partially naked form. Lailo found it oddly satisfying that the Arishok seemed to find her at least somewhat appealing. Perhaps it was the kossith in her that drew his attentions. Maybe he had noticed her attraction to him in one of their past interactions. She liked the idea of being ravaged by one of the massive kossith men. This guy was not only kossith, but he was the fucking leader of the qunari forces. That was apparently enough to make him completely irresistible to her. 

One thing Lailo has never struggled with is finding sexual partners. She was a rarity and most in Rivian and Kirkwall had found her exotic look appealing. After a while of enduring his occasional glances, she decided to make a move. Stark fucking naked, she walked across the tent and stood in front of the massive horned male. He looked up from his reports and ran his gaze from her toes up her body until their eyes met. His impossibly intense gaze gave her chills. Their breathing became somewhat labored as they stared at each other. The Arishok set his papers down on the table next to him without breaking eye contact. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, he gently took her hands and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his gigantic muscled chest as he wrapped his tree trunk arms around her. Lailo couldn't remember the last time she had felt so safe and comfortable. It had felt like forever yet still not long enough when she leaned back to study his face. His usual sharp yet blank expression had softened noticeably. While she was busy staring at his face, his big clawed hands moved to massage her breasts. His sharp nails lightly dug into her soft skin. They sat there with their foreheads against each other's for a few moments before he pinched her nipples, eliciting a gasp from Lailo. Without even thinking she kissed him aggressively. His lips were surpassingly soft, she noticed while she ran her hands through his hair and up his horns. She pulled him as close as she could and grabbed a fistful of hair, earning her an encouraging growl from the qunari. He nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away. She started playing with his hair and she could swear he was purring. 

Lailo suddenly became curious about his unexpected receptiveness to such intimate physical contact. She decided to break the silence. In a hushed whisper she asked him one question she was most curious about. "How long has it been?" Much to her surprise, the Arishok nuzzled his nose against hers. His voice was a low rumble that she found very soothing. "it has been too long. Though it has felt longer still waiting for you. It is good to finally hold you, kadan." She knew the word. He knew she knew the word. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a deep sigh of relief.


End file.
